


Or is it?

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Smut, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: “That’s not how lesbian-ing works.”Or, Waverly Earp is there to remind her girlfriend that no one can tell them how anything does or doesn’t work.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 317





	Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a fic by that one gag in Ep 1. “That’s not how lesbian-ing works.”
> 
> I should note that I’m not actually offended by it. I think it’s clear enough in context that since Nicole obviously knows her and her girlfriend’s anatomy, that the “for them” is assumed. 
> 
> Still, when I’ve pretty much entirely headcanoned trans!Nicole by this point, it was weird to have a reminder that it’s not actually canon. 
> 
> So I got to thinking, what if that conversation happened in reverse? Plus, a gentle prod to remember that lesbian-ing does, in fact, work that way, just not for everyone.

“That one looks hot.” 

Wynonna gestured towards a dress in a shop window. 

Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna we’re enjoying a weekend in the big city together, just relaxing and having fun.  
The red headed cop was surprised just how easy it was to enjoy time together not just with her girlfriend, but her girlfriend’s sister in tow as well. For some people, it would be awkward. For them though, it was sometimes rough with Wynonna’s impulsive, less than tactful ways, she was grateful every day for their friendship.

Even though she sure as hell wouldn’t say that out loud to Wynonna.

“Maybe on you. I don’t need you trying to shoot me for what would go down if Waverly wore it.” Nicole joked.

“Oh?” The younger Earp sister looked intrigued at that idea. “Maybe you’re right ‘Nonna, I should try it.” 

“Eh, you don’t have to worry.” The elder sister continued her exchange with Nicole. “Unlike assholes like Champ, I know you are an honest woman who will treat my baby girl right. So I can just kick your ass instead of shooting you.” She cracked at the end. 

“Let’s see how long that would hold if I knocked your baby girl up.” She hadn’t even thought about what she was saying. Nicole was so casual and relaxed, the environment one of easy camaraderie and fun, that it created a rare moment where she forgot the need to carefully filter what she said, to protect herself. 

Wynonna just cocked her brow, then burst out laughing, nearly doubling over 

“That-“ She stumbled the words out through her laughter. “That is not how lesbian-ing works, Haught.” 

Nicole’s face burned bright red. Wynonna misinterpreted the reason, unsurprisingly.

“Don’t worry Haught-stuff. You’ll get the hang of it.” She teased her. “‘Course I thought you would have already by all the sounds I’ve heard.”

Nicole felt Waverly squeeze her hand reassuringly. It was alright, Wynonna didn’t think any more of it than a joke.

She was alright.

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t listen in.” She prodded back.

“And miss out on the hottest show in the Ghost River Triangle?” She put her hand on her chest and exaggeratedly feigned horror. “I would never even consider it!”

-

The rest of the day passed fine. They continued to have fun, shop, and, of course, end up in a bar. All before finally returning home.

As far as Waverly could tell, everything seemed alright with her partner. Still, she couldn’t help but think the remark had gotten under her skin, and she didn’t want her dwelling on it alone.

“You know she didn’t mean any harm, right? ‘Nonna can be a handful, but doesn’t mean to hurt anyone.” She brought it up while her and Nicole were both getting ready for bed. The redhead was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

“I know she didn’t.” Her girlfriend replied after finishing up. “How could she? She doesn’t know, obviously.” 

Waverly couldn’t really read her expression. The redhead certainly didn’t seem angry, just somehow... bothered.

“I’m not going to tell you who or what you should come out to. But, I will say; I know Wynonna. She wouldn’t care. The only difference it would make to her would be a relentless barrage of tasteless dick jokes instead of tasteless cis-lesbian sex act jokes.” 

“I know that too.” Nicole sighed. “I just... I build up a lot of barriers, to protect myself, and there are a lot of reminders out there why we still need them.” 

“I know, Baby.” 

It’s weird how the most innocent things sometimes remind you the world can be a pretty shitty place.

-

Waverly woke up before her lover. She often did. Usually, she would make breakfast, a little something to help them both get ready for the day. 

That day, she had a different plan though. Oh, it would have the same end result, they would both be much more ready for the day. She would just be going about it a little differently. 

She cautiously slipped under the covers, having to be careful not to wake her girlfriend, and crawled down. 

Perfect.

Sliding between Nicole’s legs, she found morning wood. Not all the way hard, but nonetheless, barely contained by her boxers.

The next step was going to be even harder (pun intended). She ever so painstakingly carefully peeled down said boxers. Although, it was essentially impossible to tell time down there, while so focused, she was certain the process took a few minutes all its own. Eventually though, she was rewarded with her mouth watering at the sight, and subtle scent, of her prize lying exposed in front of her. 

Even still, she had to be careful. She didn’t want her lover to awaken prematurely. 

She cautiously lifted the organ up, and ever so delicately licked from the base of the shaft to the tip. Nicole was quite particular about hygiene, so the only taste was a a very slight tinge of her natural essence. 

Reaching the tip, she teased the hole with her tongue for just a moment, and then engulfed it in her mouth. 

She started by just taking the first four or so inches until it reached the back of her mouth, not taking it down her throat. She wrapped one hand around the center, and the other around the base. This allowed her to start at a relaxed base, working her up to full hardness. Waverly loved to just sit back and suckle at her lover, just tasting her pre-cum as it formed. She could do so for hours if time allowed. Those were the times she felt most in tune with herself, worshipping Nicole’s cock.

Of course, as usual, time did not allow. Although she was amazed at her good fortune that rather than waking up, Nicole just seemed to be having a very good dream, she still had to move this along. 

After having spent a few calming minutes just swirling her tongue and gently pumping with her hands it had long ago become fully hard. She took the next step by lining herself up, and slowly taking more of it down her throat. Just a couple more inches marked the halfway point and she removed her left hand, clutching at her girlfriend’s leg instead, both for support and to minimize unexpected movements. 

She worked like that for a moment, swallowing around the shaft to work her throat muscles, aggressively increasing Nicole’s unconscious pleasure. Once it became clear that the redhead was waking by, but her shifting and groaning becoming louder and changing timbre, she performed her finishing move to help guarantee her girl greeted the day in the best possible way.

Waverly further adjusted her angle and boldly pushed her head down, slowly taking the whole remaining half of her lover’s length down until her nose met pale, smoothly shaven skin.

“Huh?” Nicole jerked, and groggily sat up. “Fuck? Oh goddess. Wha-? Are- Oh fuck!”

Her words were a jumbled, incoherent ramble as she tiredly processed an intense, almost otherworldly pleasure that she didn’t even understand the source of.

Waverly backed her head up just a little before plunging back down, taking the initiative to fuck herself on Nicole cock, since she wasn’t yet up to it. The organ throbbed in her mouth, it wouldn’t be long now.

“Are you? Oh shit!” Her groggy lover began to unravel what was happening. She pulled back the blanket and just stared in a sort of drowsy, incredibly aroused awe for a moment. Slowly her hand drifted down, only to tenderly brush Waverly’s cheek.

The Earp girl felt her heart jump, seeing the love of her life’s face, and sharing that moment. It made her more determined than ever. After offering as much of a smile as she could through her eyes, and a quick wink, she redoubled her efforts, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could, as well as adding another classic potent move: She began humming. Between swallowing to clench her throat, the vibrations from the humming aided even more stimulation.

It was all far too much for Nicole. An assumption of pleasure that tremendous, immediately upon waking up? She felt the coiling in her stomach, a surge of pleasure robbing her of all her senses. She dropped back on the pillow and groaned.

“Oh fuck. Babygirl!”

She came, nearly as hard as she could ever remember in her life. The ecstasy may have knocked her right back to dreamland, she wasn’t sure. Either way, it blacked her out entirely for a few moments.

Waverly kept where she was and took the first part straight down her throat, before back up and savoring the taste of the last few spurts. Her girlfriend’s hormones meant that load was nearly clear, and far thinner and sweeter than male ejaculate, she actually enjoyed it. 

“Oh goddess.” Nicole mumbled to herself as Waverly fully slipped off her cock and kissed the head once more. “What was that for?” 

“I just wanted to have a very lesbian encounter with my **girlfriend** , just to be sure we know how it works. I think we do, I feel gayer than ever.” Waverly joked, bringing a chuckle from her girlfriend.

Still, she meant it too. If there were hateful people, who could define their personal idea of gayness not just in rejecting penis, but specifically rejecting someone else’s identity, then she could most certainly associate her sense of gayness with worshipping her girlfriend’s cock. Sure, unlike Nicole, she was bi, but she never felt more in tune with her love of the feminine than with Nicole’s body. It was in every way more transcendent, perfect, and complete than she had ever seen. The very idea that someone would exclude that from femininity was patently ridiculous. Worshipping any part of Nicole was a far more perfect love of a woman’s body than they could achieve, at least in her humble opinion. Maybe that envy was the source of the problem. 

It didn’t matter really though, what mattered was loving her girlfriend.

“And to get you ready for this.” She smirked. 

She crawled up her girlfriend’s body and pulled her into a kiss. At the same time, down below, she grabbed hold of the now very thoroughly wet cock and lined it up with her tight rear hole. Then, she slowly and carefully sank down.

Nicole groaned at the incredible sensation of being inside her lover. Of course it wasn’t a rare thing, but she never got tired of it. 

Waverly slowly increased her pace as she bounced on her girlfriend’s cock. She loved it just as much a Nicole did. The feeling of fullness inside her was incredible, letting the pleasure overtake her. 

After working herself up taking Nicole in her mouth, and fantasizing about this scenario since going to sleep the night before, Waverly didn’t take long to tumble over the edge into orgasm. 

“Fuck! So good!” She gasped. The pleasure was too much, she grasped her lover’s shoulders tightly and fell forward onto her.

Nicole felt her muscles clench. She was lucky she already came or there was no way she would last.

“Keep moving.” The Earp girl’s words were barely a mumble. Nicole was lucky to make them out.

Waverly felt the member continue slowly sawing in and out of her, picking up pace until it once again was fucking her at a healthy speed. 

She hadn’t even fully recovered from her first climax before she felt blinded by another. The pleasure just blended together as she let Nicole use her body.

This was heaven.

This was were she was meant to be.

She was only called back to reality at all when she faintly heard the sounds of Nicole gasping and holding back moans of her own. 

“T-tell.” She tried to form words, but almost every part of her was numb with ecstasy. “Tell me when... you’re about to-.” She managed to force out.

Nicole nodded. She was tense, but more in control. It lasted another few minutes, but the redhead’s motions became jerky and her body tense. 

“Shit. Cumming!” She grunted.

Waverly forced her body to act, she was dazed, but determined. She pulled herself up off her lover’s cock, lined it up with her pussy, and sank back down. It was a tight fit, she winced as she sank down to around halfway down, and began very carefully riding from there.

Nicole was stunned, she had no idea what was happening. In any case though, even with the abrupt change, she found herself falling into the void.

“Oh shit! Fuck, fuck! Cumming!” She cried.

Waverly felt a warmth filling her. She had never taken it in there raw. There was extremely little risk for them, but they still played it safe until they were ready.

Not this time though, this was special. Sure it almost certainly wouldn’t take, they would likely need fertility assistance, but the message was what counted. If they so wanted, her **girlfriend** could knock her up any time.

They lingered for a few moments. Waverly idly kissed her lover’s chin.

“Hey.” She eventually mumbled.

“Yeah?” 

“That’s how lesbian-ing works.” She teased.

Nicole laughed.

“Thanks for the lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this light smut-with-a-moral.


End file.
